Tamed By You
by Nao Takumi
Summary: AR fanfiction, OOCness. Just because they were enemies, didn't mean they couldn't be lovers, for they were enemies because they were two halves of the same world divided by prejudice, but deep inside, both were just beasts waiting to be tamed...
1. Tamed By You

**_Disclaimer: _**_Vampire Knight and its characters do not belong to me and I gain no profit from writing these stories as well... or something along those lines since I don't really remember what is written in disclaimer because I hardly write it -_-'_

_**Warning: **The characters in this story are slightly OOC, but given that it is an AR as well as a fanfiction, I guess it isn't that great of a deal. There is some boy x boy action ahead, so anyone who is against the very idea of two boys together, please leave._

_****__A/N: __It has been quite long since I posted something and this story just hit me whilst showering and would not leave my mind, so I just had to write it, least it hinders my exam preparations. It might get a little confusing, but hopefully, not a lot. I hope you enjoy reading it!_

* * *

_**Tamed By You**_

The large, mahogany door opened and closed with minimal noise and in stepped a man in his early twenties, dressed impeccably. His tailored coat a beautiful shade of maroon with a black silken shirt underneath accentuated his regal aura and further deepened the growing crimson flecks in his eyes.

Inside the luxuriously designed room sat a man on a leather seat, around the same age as the first one. His face coloured bored and disinterested, slightly exasperated noticing the new presence in the room.

The new comer silently made his way towards the other's chair and stood behind him, their backs facing each other while he faced the dark panelled open window, half covered with burgundy curtains, highlighting the full moon scenery outside. The moonlight that spilled through the framed windows danced over his surreal features, making him look inanimate with the passing of every minute as he just stood there, as if that was what he came to do all along.

"Think about it now, just because we are enemies, it does not mean we can't be lovers." He said, finally breaking the silence without turning to look at the other man. Another few minutes were passed in silence before the seated man graced him with a response.

"It's absurd. Why would I even want to think about it?" Although he did say that, he had most definitely thought about this notion beforehand. Thought, being the keyword.

"We are enemies, bound to hate one another because we want something the other has, is it not? And then there is Yuuki who we both seem to want." Acting as if had not heard the other's comment, he continued on with his musings, a light sheen appearing in his eyes by the end of his sentence.

"Yuuki is not a topic open for discussion." A clipped response in a grim voice, abruptly closing the topic.

"I don't even want to discuss it myself, just saying. We both want something from each other and whilst I am straight forward and blunt in stating my needs, you have a rather roundabout, twisted way of putting everything." He now turned to face the other, closing the window behind him and loosening the knot of his tie.

Things were bound to get interesting if it was just the two of them, this he knew for sure, that's why, heedless to the other's deathly suffocating aura, he continued on speaking, even through the other's discouraging behaviour.

"You are none the wiser. Aren't you going through a roundabout way now?" The seated man sneered and turned his face, not wanting to make any contact with the other's eyes which were dancing with mischievous mirth, noticing the grave expression on his face.

"Not at all, didn't I say it at the very beginning that just because we are enemies; it doesn't mean that we can't be lovers." And to emphasize his point, he sensually moved his hand up the length of his thigh, to his crotch. "I'm proposing that we become lovers, if that is what you don't get." Pulling the other by his collar, he stared into the reddening orbs, sitting on his lap with his legs on either side of the other's thighs on the spacious seat.

"Why would I want to be your lover?" Letting his vampire nature reveal, he bared his fangs a little, silently threatening the other, but it didn't have any effect on him.

"Why not?" Playing with the devil, he lightly traced the soft, pliant lips with his tongue, two pairs of crimson orbs boring into each other whilst nimble, long fingers slowly undid the red shirt buttons.

"If you are worried that I don't have what it takes to be your lover, then you are sadly mistaken." Almost sitting on the other male's lap, he revealed his elongated fangs as he began nibbling on the creamy smooth expanse of skin in front of him, nipping in the most seductive and teasing ways.

"You at least have some place you belong to, some rules which you adhere to, I have neither. I am not bound to anyone or anything... unless of course if you consider my offer." Crashing their lips together, he revelled in the intoxicating taste of his captive's mouth in the fleeting kiss, pulling back with a smirk.

"That makes me twice the beast you are." Sinking his fangs in the delectable, well built shoulder, he silently revered in the taste of the blood that flowed down his throat. A guttural moan slipped from his throat as his hips were held by the other's strong arms to hold him down, involuntarily rubbing their arousals against each other.

"Unlike you, I have not been tamed by my position as the head. With me, you can escape your leash, only with me because no one else can keep up with you." Continuing on with the slow torture by rubbing their arousals in the most provoking of all ways, he didn't stop talking.

"If we manage to sire a child amidst all this, imagine how fulfilling that would be. The hold on our supernatural world will be in our and our hands alone. Our lives and relationship, both in and out of bed will be exemplary." With one last mind blowing kiss, he got up from the other's lap unwillingly, having clearly made his point. Walking over to the big mahogany door with the same silence with which he entered the room, he turned around to speak for the last time.

"Only I can douse that thirst within you," Silver lined orbs returning to their original colour, he all but purred, "only I can satiate your beastly desires..." he licked his lips, making sure the wetness of his tongue sliding against them was audible to the other as well. With one last sway of his hips, he finally opened the door and walked out, the next words which left his mouth giving the occupant of the room a lot to ponder over.

"The only one you can show your true self to is me, Kuran. Think about it."

* * *

_**A/N: **In my defence, I already told that the characters were OOC and the setting is AR, if anyone minded the development by the end. Any way, please leave a review for this story as s__eeing the response this story garners, I might just convince myself to write the second part which I planned to write all along, but seeing as I don't really write this kind of stories, I'm not sure if the plot is properly executed or not._


	2. Wild In Your Arms

_**A/N: **__To be quite frank, I have never gotten upto nine reviews on a single chapter before (in the first go), so this came as a real shocker to me, in a positive way of course. For that, I am truly grateful to you all since I am somewhere near cloud nine right now, so, _Gallant Halliviere, CrimsonOwl08, dudumanb, Sahara Miraj, 0, OfDarknessandFlowers, peachescream232, irmina, ShadowsOfPenAndPaper, _Thank You very much!_

_And all those who favourite-d and put the story on their alert as well as me, a really big virtual hug to you and thank you very much :')_

_Moving on to the story, I seriously hope I do not disappoint you all with this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Wild In Your Arms**_

The door behind him closed with an almost inaudible thud and he began moving away from it, a small smile playing on his lips. He had not moved even ten steps in total when his body froze in its place, refusing to move by his command. His smile deepened and he stood still, allowing the other the temporary pleasure of grounding him. If he wanted, he could have willed his body to move, but where ever was the fun in that?

Like a breeze, Kuran made his out of the room and towards him and pushed him towards the corridor's wall, seething. His chocolate brown eyes were once again crimson, but he figured it might have been anger directed at him and not thirst.

"What made you think that you could come all this way to my home and say all of that stuff to me and just walk away?" He all, but hissed, crimson eyes boring into amused ones.

"Probably the same thing which made you chase after me." Not affected by the other's behaviour in the least, he answered.

"I may have been 'tamed by my position', but I am no saint-" Interrupting his sentence, he very efficiently pulled the other closer to himself.

"No one associated with the night wanderers can be called a saint, especially not their god himself." He had the nerve the chuckle at that as well.

"I can have you on all fours, begging for me if I want to, right now." The prince threatened in a deadly tone, his body failing to not react to the blatant seduction.

"By all means, please do. You have my complete permission." He purred back, not only aware of the other's growing arousal rubbing against his, but enjoying the feeling as well.

"Don't forget that I bite... hard." Giving in to the sinful temptation in front of him, the prince began grinding his hips against the other's, their trousers creating a delicious friction albeit being constricting at the same time.

"You won't, I know that for sure." Breathing hard, he replied.

"You can never be sure about that." The anger had returned again.

"Yuuki left you because you bit her, hard. Did she not? So it seems to me that I am not the only one with a traumatizing experience related to biting after all." Crimson eyes glowed and elongated fangs stopped just near the junction of the pale neck, dangerously close.

"I heard that a pureblood's bite is the most pleasurable experience as well, I'm sure you will allow me that pleasure, right?" His voice was thick with need as he spoke, his next words a serious hum, but the other heard it all the same.

"Eternity is a long time to spend alone and nobody wants that, not even me. Deep inside, we are just beasts waiting to be tamed, so why not surrender to each other and live with the satisfaction rather than die by the leash?" Hearing those words, he did not hold back.

Sharp fangs pierced the awaiting skin, pleasure dancing on the edge with torture. The way his body shuddered after the hot blood entered his mouth and slid down his throat had the slightly shorter male panting. His grip on the pale shoulders tightened involuntarily, inwardly glad that the tie and coat were still lying in his room, having been previously removed by the man himself.

Extracting his fangs after a big gulp, he licked his lips and the pale neck from which he drank, cleaning any droplets of blood which escaped his feeding. His grip during the entire time did not lose one bit. His fingers sank deep into the pale skin and clawed into the flesh and muscle, bruising the skin. His mouth pressed against the other's in a soul shattering kiss and he finally moved his hands to hold the softer, slimmer ones on either side of the silver head. His legs forced his captive's forward and apart, pressing with the weight of his hips and body.

"Not that I mind the wall, but I'd like to feel you pounding me into that delectable bed of yours." After regaining his breath a little, he said that, but his legs wrapped around the strong, muscled hips of the other to receive more as soon as possible nonetheless.

"Demanding, aren't we?" Smirking, he effortlessly escorted both of them back into the confinements of his room and onto that bed.

"You'll learn about that as you live with me." He replied with a fake tortured sigh to show how big of a chore it would be.

"Kiryuu Zero," He pushed the aforementioned boy and held him down with his body's weight, staring into the lust hazed amethyst eyes, "I hope you are prepared to go through the torment known as being a pureblood prince's lover." And with that, he sealed their bloodied lips in a bond, surrendering himself over to the man with satisfaction roaring in his mind and pants.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Not my best attempt at continuing it, but I wanted to try it out this way since most of the readers did not get the story after reading it one time. I think it was more understandable this time around, well I at least tried to make it. _

_I hope you all enjoyed reading the development and I hope I did not disappoint any of you at all. I am looking forward to your reviews on this chapter as well. Good bye until next time (^_^)_


	3. Sweet Torture

_**(A/N:** So I haven't exactly been active on fanfiction from quite some time, but I have my twin's wedding to blame for that and so do you readers. After a lot of reconsideration, I finally decided to post this chapter for Tamed By You and I am warning you ahead of time that the characters in this story are overall very twisted, so anything that you may come across in this story which does not please you, please don't flame me for it. _

_To all of those who reviewd, favourite-d or put the story or myself on alert, thank you very much!_

_**Jenna**, thank you for the compliment, I was really happy to know that you liked what I wrote._

_**OfDarknessAndFlowers**, I can't help, but imagine that as well now that you've mentioned it. Maybe sometime in the near future I might actually write it. Thank you for the idea though =)_

_**Perfectly flawed woman**, I hope this chapter satisfies you. No cliffhanger here. _

_**Ryzuya**, I shared the same sentiment when I started writing this fic, this might be the only reason why this fic exists if I am being honest._

_**isfantasyandlovereal**, thank you for giving my story a chance and reading, it made really happy to know that I did not disappoint you entirely._

_**ShadowsOfPenAndPaper**, more surprises are ahead and I think you will like them, I'm not absolutely sure though _

**_irmina_**_, thank you for the review_

**_dudumanb_**_,I hope this chapter satisfies you =)_

_Apart from this, I think I have done enough to make this chapter readable and what not, but of you find any grammatical errors, please tell me and I'll be happy to edit them since this chapter has not been proofread. Enough with my ramblings, on to the story now. I hope you all enjoy reading it!_

* * *

_**Sweet Torture**_

"Our relationship would have a lot of firsts, wouldn't it?" Unbuttoning the black trousers and undoing the zipper, he said. A mischievous smile was playing on the full lips as long fingers roamed over the crotch area, delighting in the hardness they came across and of course, the involuntary intake of breath.

"Bastard..." He moaned back, still fighting the inevitable. Things had sure taken a turn around because of the lust.

"I don't think now is the appropriate time for self reflection." Ridding himself of his clothes, he clucked his tongue, finding the spreading redness on the other's face absolutely charming. Although he had to chastise himself for not doing anything that might result in immediate evisceration. Fixing his sole attention on undressing the man in front of him with practiced self control, he kept his hands from further roaming, trying to get the other to give in completely.

"I'm on all fours now; do you seriously plan to make me beg right now?" Two slicked fingers prodded at the reddened ring of muscles, teasing, but not entering, noting the reluctance still present despite all the previous bravado.

Finally, relaxing his nerves, he raised his hips higher, in a show of submission and buried his face in his pillow to muffle any weird noise that would surely escape when or if his newly found lover actually decided to do something except for staring, the long fingers now busy holding his hips from both sides instead of teasing him.

Warm and wet, were the first thoughts that assaulted his mind as the other's tongue breached the reddened ring of muscles and licked, sucked and thrust, skilfully abandoning all of his worries without him even noticing it.

His protruded fangs were poking harshly into his lower lip to keep from crying out as the two fingers joined in and stroked against that bundle of nerves where everything holy resided for he just went heaven. He could not help himself, but want more and more of that delicious body that was slowly consuming him, to his very depths.

"Just get on with it!" He groaned aloud, his usually even voice lustrous and deep, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Don't say I didn't prepare you." Was the only warning he got before he was entered from behind, filling him to the brim. A sharp intake of breath and he was already pushing back to have more of that friction which scorched his insides beautifully. He was the one begging now, contrary to everything said previously and it proved to be all the more exhilarating, if nothing else.

"You asked for it, pretty boy." And he began pounding mercilessly into the other man, his precision and force increasing with each thrust; one hand holding the other's hip in a bruising grip whilst the other stroked his aroused member in rhythm. With a deep groan, he released inside the tightening heat after making sure the other man had the best orgasm of his life and fell on top of the sweaty back with the grace of a falling man.

"Kiryuu-"

"Zero." He was corrected almost instantly.

"Are you in any position to move?" Looking up at the amethyst eyes staring at him in unbridled amusement, he finished his question.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Just get off me; you are not exactly all roses and daisies." Despite his words, he found the additional warmth surrounding him gratifying and almost whined at the loss of it when Zero finally pulled out of him and collapsed beside him on the large bed.

"Your behind up for an encore performance? This time against the wall maybe?" Eyeing the pureblood's body shamelessly, Zero asked.

"It will be other way around this time Zero." The chocolate eyes were predatory as they evaluated the assets displayed, but Zero was all up for the challenge.

"Only if you can hold me down."

"I can do more than just that." Kaname replied, his grin widening, elongated fangs itching to get into action.

"Kaname, I am renowned to hunt down exotics and tame them. This case isn't any different, only that this time, I'm willing to be enraptured as well. So, don't get ahead of yourself and just sit back and enjoy. I'm sure you are prepared to go through the pleasure known as being my lover." Zero purred, his voice dripping with the building thrill in him and Kaname was more than pleased to succumb to the incubus who lived to torture his very being.

* * *

_**(A/N: **Sorry the lemon was not quite there et and was short, but right now, that is the most that I can muster. Writing M-rated scenes seriously drains me. Please say that you liked it anyway despite how shitty this attempt was and I might actually work hard and make this into a proper story with a plot. Review, pretty please?**)**_


End file.
